The Gift is Love
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Reborn smirked "So if I'm right, this would be your first Christmas together? And if I remember correctly, you had invited him today for Christmas." "So?" the brunet exclaimed still red "So, aren't you going to give your boyfriend a gift… maybe a kiss?"


** A challenge from ilYamaTsuna7227li! Hope you guys enjoy it~!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift is Love<strong>

'_Ahh… what should I get Yamamoto this Christmas?'_ a certain brunet though as he absentmindedly looks up at the ceiling _'I can't seem to think of any!'_

"Oi Baka-Tsuna!"

"Hiiiee!" Tsuna immediately sits up and went to defense mode "W-what?"

"What are you doing lying there?" Reborn enters his room "You'll get fat doing nothing all day you know."

The young boss immediately went red "Then what do you think should I be doing?"

"Why don't you help Maman cook for today's celebration?"

"What? Are you kidding me? I'll just cause a mess… besides… mom loves cooking… she won't mind if she does it all on her own." Tsuna plops back down, only to sit back up straight as soon as Reborn's hammer gave him a good whack on the head "Itte!"

"Stop being lazy Baka-Tsuna…" Leon morphs back into his chameleon form "…and go shop for a gift for your boyfriend or something."

At the _boyfriend_ word, Tsuna's face heated up "H-He's not my b-boyfriend!"

"Just accept that title already…" Reborn resists the urge to roll his eyes "The two of you had been going out for like I don't know… about 5-"

"7 months." Tsuna hastily shuts his mouth as his face went redder

Reborn smirked "So if I'm right, this would be your first Christmas together? And if I remember correctly, you had invited him today for Christmas."

"So?" the brunet exclaimed still red

"So, aren't you going to give your boyfriend a gift… maybe a kiss?"

"W-wha-?" Tsuna sputtered, his face getting redder by the second

"Oh yeah… now that I mention it…" Reborn's smirk grew wider "Despite how long you two had been in a relationship… you still haven't ki-"

"Alright already! I'm gonna go look for a gift!" And with that, the brunet storms out of the room before grabbing his jacket and scarf then slam the door behind his back.

"Hmpf…" Reborn chuckles "What a naïve boy."

* * *

><p>"Stupid Reborn… forcing me to go out like this…" Tsuna mumbles to himself<p>

The young boss then looks around the street. There were people selling some cakes while wearing Santa Clause costumes. _'Should I get him some cake?'_ He shook his head "I don't think I would want to fatten him up. Mom's already cooking like no tomorrow."

Looking around once more, Tsuna enters a gift shop.

Stuff toys, mugs, figurines, shirts and so on.

He approaches the section filled with stuff toys "Eto… I don't think he like these kinds of stuff."

"Hello there. Is there something you need?" a shop employee approaches him

"H-huh?" the brunet looks up

"Ah… could you be looking for a gift for your girlfriend?" the employee winks

Tsuna's face heated up "Eh?" _'You're so wrong!'_

She looks at Tsuna from head to toe "Well, you are pretty cute, I guess a girl would want you somehow."

"EH?" his face must be steaming from the heat already

"Well anyway, if you would be needing my advice. Girls would really prefer rings for gifts." The employee said

'_A ring?' _Tsuna imagines Yamamoto and him wearing twin rings _'Uwaah… that's so embarrassing… it's like we're engage or something!'_

"U-uhh… n-no rings…" he insisted

"Hmm… okay then… what about a couple's keychain?" she then took out two key chains. One key chain had a beautifully designed padlock and the other was a key "Well?"

'_Keychain?' _Tsuna exclaimed _'Ahh… last time Yamamoto gave me a keychain it got lost! Key chains are totally a no! no!'_

"G-gomen… err… not that one…"

"Hmm…" the employee frowns "Well then… it that's the case… what about this!"

The employee had shoved a t-shirt to him and what was written on the front shirt was "I love".

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked

"As you can see this t-shirt has an incomplete phrase! And that's actually the fun part!"

"Eh?"

"We are now offering a limited discount for this shirt as well as a free-stitching!"

"Free… stitching?"

"It's good to see you catching up…" Tsuna wasn't catching anything up at all "By free stitching we mean… whatever the name of this girlfriend you like as well as yours, with another t-shirt of course (So that you'll have a pair), we shall stitch her name and yours right under the "I love" phrase! Saa, what do you think?"

Slowly, Tsuna's face heat up at the mere thought of Yamamoto and him wearing such shirts.

"One customer had already bought a pair… so do you want to…-" before the employee could even finish her sentence, the brunet had already dash out the store.

"A-arre? Did I say something wrong?" she blinks

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed as he continued walking farther away from the store. "Ah! Those kinds of gifts are so embarrassing!" he held both sides of his face and surely he could feel it heat up.<p>

"But… what do I do now? I can't seem to find a good gift for him." The brunet was starting to feel depress

"_So, aren't you going to give your boyfriend a gift… maybe a kiss?"_

For the umpteenth time, Tsuna felt his face heat up _'No way am I going to go to such resort!'_

And with a dignified huff, Tsuna turns around, only to face a couple who were standing under a door of a shop.

"Look honey… it's a mistletoe…" the woman said, pointing above them, and surely there was the small green plant hanging.

"Ahh… and you know what a mistletoe presents…" the man makes a playful grin

Slowly, their faces got nearer and nearer until…

'_Hiiiiie!' _Tsuna mentally screamed as he turned away and covered his eyes like a child.

"OI! What do you think are you doing?" A gruff voice then came, Tsuna turns around and saw the owner of the shop shooing the couple away, who immediately ran off, looking very embarrassed.

The young boss sighed in relief.

"_Despite how long you two had been in a relationship… you still haven't ki-"_

Tsuna felt another wave of depression. Yes, that's true… he had not kissed Yamamoto yet! Even though they had been dating for 7 months, 13 days, 6 hours and 12.5 seconds to be exact!

It can't be helped! It wasn't Tsuna's fault he'd get nervous and tense when the 'moment' comes, and thus, letting Yamamoto retreat and say "Maa, maa… we're probably not ready yet…" and cue the bright smile

Yamamoto had been so caring and understanding not to mention very patient that Tsuna knew he had to find a perfect gift for the baseball star this Christmas. Something Yamamoto would always remember and have… something that would make this day the best Christmas ever!

"Alright." Tsuna looks up with determination "I-I guess I'll have to settle with that!"

* * *

><p>"Arre? Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto had just arrived in the Sawada's household and was now sitting by the dining table, which was by the way… filled with food. LOTS of food.<p>

"Hm? Oh you mean your boyfriend?"

"Yap!" the baseball star grinned, totally unaffected by the title

Reborn could only smirk "He's taking a stroll at town… doing a little… errand."

"Errand?" Yamamoto tilts his head questioningly

"Yap… that's right."

"Neh, neh… is this gift for Lambo-san?" Lambo tugs on Yamamoto's pants while pointing at the paper bag next to him.

"Hm? Oh… sorry kid, this is for Tsuna's." Yamamoto knelt down and took the bag

"Ehh? Why do Dame-Tsuna get gift but Lambo-san doesn't?" the cow child complains

"Maa, maa… I have your gifts right here, as well as I-pin's and Fuuta's!" Yamamoto took out three small bags and almost immediately the three children cheered and gratefully accepts the bag.

"Thanks a lot Takeshi-nii!"

"Thank you!"

"Hahah! Lambo-san is great!"

"Lambo, say 'thank you'!" I-pin scolds the small child

"Maa, maa…" Yamamoto chuckles

"My, Tsu-kun sure is taking his time…" Nana looks at the wall clock

"I'll go look for him!" Yamamoto then volunteers cheerfully

"Please do Takeshi-kun…" Nana smiles gratefully "Tsu-kun is so rude, making you wait and all…"

"Maa, maybe he has his reasons." Yamamoto said before walking out "Well then, I'll come back soon."

"Ittarashai!"

* * *

><p>Tsuna looks up at the building… his destination "Yosh… this is it… the store that sells…"<p>

"Kyaaa! This is where they sell those beautiful mistletoes!" a girl squeals, surprising Tsuna.

"Did you know that they're now in discount?"

"What? No way!"

"Did I hear what I just heard?

"Mistletoes being sold in low price?"

"Count me in!"

'_Hiiie!' _Tsuna looks at the store that was suddenly filled with squealing girls _'Why was it suddenly filled with people?' _the brunet immediately shook his head _'At this rate, they'll run out of mistletoes! I need to buy one! And fast!'_

Without any second thoughts, Tsuna dives in the crowd. And as he did so, the only thing he could feel was pain. Pain. PAIN. Elbows hitting his jaw, guts and so on. Being squashed between two fat girls and finally getting kicked at his… well… you know what.

As soon as the crowd dispersed… one mistletoe was left, and Tsuna could only reach at it weakly… but as his finger was inch away from the small item, a random girl had grabbed hold of it.

"Oh my! How lucky could I get? I was able to get the last one!" and with that, the girl left, completely ignoring the brunet who was gaping at her.

_NO WAY!_

With a sigh, Tsuna turns to the stand beside him. The stand was also filed with mistletoes… except… they were plastic and fake. _'I guess I have no choice…'_

* * *

><p>Yamamoto looks around the busy street of Namimori, "I wonder where Tsuna is…" he looks right and left, yet no sign of the cute and adorable brunet.<p>

He continued walking around until he finds himself by the bridge, where there were no people at all. He sighed, missing Tsuna a bit. He had been excited the whole day to go the brunet's house and visit him. I mean, he was already prepared to leave home three hours early, and Tsuna's house was just a few minutes' walk away!

He took out his phone, deciding to finally call the brunet. Dialing the number he had memorized at heart, he calls his boyfriend.

_Riing!_

_Riing!_

_Riing!_

_Rii-_

"_Hello?"_

The sweet voice of his beloved finally answered

"Hey Tsuna!"

"_Ya-Yamamoto?" _he squeaked

Yamamoto chuckled "Hai, it's me…"

"_E-eto… a-are you at home right now?"_

"Well… I was awhile ago. I left to look for you."

"_E-eh? I-I'm so sorry! You-you didn't have to go through the trouble I'm coming home anyway!"_

Yamamoto was about to suggest that they go home together, but was stopped as he saw the familiar brunet walking towards his direction, however… it seemed like the small teen was too preoccupied to notice Yamamoto. The baseball idol notices Tsuna holding a small black box with a red ribbon wrapped around it. _A gift?_

"_Ya-Yamamoto?"_

"Ah sorry, I… I just saw an angel heading my way."

"_Eh?"_

"Haha! Never mind, so tell me… why did you leave? The kid said you were doing an errand."

"_Uhh yeah…" _Yamamoto notices the brunet clenching the box with a sad look, the rain guardian frowns. He didn't like seeing Tsuna like this.

"Is something wrong?"

"_H-huh? W-what made you ask that?" _Tsuna nervously chuckled

Yamamoto slowly approaches the other, who still didn't notice him.

"Well… you look sad…"

"_Sad? Wha- oof!"_ Tsuna's eyes widen as he felt familiar arms wrap around him. He looks up.

"Ya-Yamamoto!"

"On the flesh!" the baseball star grins

"Hiiie!" Tsuna immediately backs away and hid the black box behind him.

Yamamoto raises an eyebrow, before softening his look "What's wrong Tsuna?"

"U-uhmm… it's-it's nothing…"

Yamamoto frowned "Did I do something wrong?"

The brunet immediately looks up with wide eyes "W-what? No! Of course not!"

"Then… what's troubling you?"

Biting his lip, Tsuna then confesses "I…I was buying a gift…"

"For who?"

"F-for… you.."

Yamamoto felt his face heat up. He didn't know why, but just the thought of Tsuna buying him a gift and taking quite a long time to buy one, it was obvious that the brunet had been careful on picking his gift.

"Tsuna…" the baseball star smiles softly

"B-but I failed…" the smaller teen miserably said "I wanted to buy you a good one, but…" huge brown eyes peered up at him "…b-but I only managed to buy this…" he shyly held out the black box.

Yamamoto continued smiling softly, he opens his arms wide, obviously offering the brunet a hug. Hesitantly, Tsuna timidly approaches Yamamoto before encircling his own arms around the rain guardian's neck. Yamamoto wraps his own around Tsuna's waist as he gently spoke…

"Maa, maa Tsuna… it doesn't matter… as long as I get to spend my Christmas with you… it doesn't matter at all."

Tsuna buries his red face in Yamamoto's neck as he softly muttered "A-arigatou Yamamoto…"

They stayed like that for a few minutes, that is until Yamamoto finally pulls away with a grin.

"So… let's see what you bought!"

"Ehh? R-right now?"

"Yap! Why? Is there something wrong?"

"N-no… i-it's nothing." Tsuna gulps _'Okay, time to prepare yourself Tsuna… this is the moment you've been waiting for!'_

Yamamoto was looking at him questioningly "Okay then…" before untying the ribbon

'_Better here than at home…'_ Tsuna's face got redder and redder as the baseball idol carefully opens his gift.

Slowly… slowly… Yamamoto opens the lid and…

"This is…?" Yamamoto took out the small item and held it up "Is this a mistle-mmph!"

Soft and plumped lips immediately made contact with Yamamoto's warm ones. Amber eyes widen as he looks at the brunet who had his eyes closed and his cheeks hue in red.

_BOOM!_

Colorful fireworks immediately lit the sky, but the couple didn't bother looking up at the beautiful display. Yamamoto uses his free arm to pull Tsuna closer as he returns the kiss by putting a little more pressure in the kiss while closing his eyes. Both of them enjoying and savoring the sweet moment.

_BOOM!_

Ah yes… this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" the couple said in unison<p>

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Nana immediately greets them

"Juudaime!"

"EXTREMMEE!"

"Boss…"

And as if on cue, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome appears by the hall, greeting them a Merry Christmas.

"E-eh? What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked

"Oh well… I kinda cooked a lot… and so I thought I should at least invite your friends to help us finish the food." Nana smiled brightly

"Ahahah! That's great! The more the merrier I say!" Yamamoto grinned

"Baseball freak! Why were you and Juudaime out so late?" Gokudera stares at the said person suspiciously "You had better not done anything to Juudaime…"

Tsuna went red at this.

"Maa, maa… trust me." Yamamoto replies while putting an arm around the said brunet "I'll never do anything to harm Tsuna."

"That's good to the EXTREME!"

Kyoko and Haru suddenly comes out "Tsuna-kun!/Tsuna-san!"

"Kyoko-chan and Haru too!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Everyone's came huh?" Yamamoto grins

"Alright, now that everyone's here! Let's start celebrating!" Nana cheerfully said

Everyone cheered and headed to the dining room.

And so…

All the occupants of the house were chatting excitedly to one another. Meanwhile, at the living room, Tsuna was sitting on the couch alone while sipping a cup of hot choco. All of a sudden, a paper bag was thrust to Tsuna's face. The brunet could only squeak at the sudden appearance of the bag.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna!"

"F-for me?" Tsuna held it while Yamamoto nodded.

Blushing slightly, Tsuna spoke "T-thanks…"

"No problem!" Yamamoto sits next to the brunet who was in the process of opening the gift.

"A shirt?" Tsuna unfolds the orange shirt, then as he saw the front… he slowly blushes "I-I-I love… Takeshi…?" he turns at him "Y-you bought this shirt –mph?"

Soft lips immediately made contact with his, his face grew redder as he immediately separates from the baseball idol, who just smiled in return.

"Love you too Tsuna…"

Still blushing, Tsuna looks down with lips trembling and spoke "T-thanks…"

A hearty laugh was heard as Tsuna felt himself get wrapped by strong yet gentle arms "Maa Tsuna… Sorry if I upset you…. Next time I'll ask for permission before kissing you. 'Kay?"

"T-that's not it!" Tsuna exclaimed looking very embarrassed

"Merry Christmas Tsuna… I love you… very much." Yamamoto tightens his hug

Caramel eyes widen, slowly a smile formed on the brunet's lips as he returned the hug and exclaimed cheerfully.

"I love you too Yamamoto!"

In a certain hiding place, a certain arcobaleno was filming the whole scene.

"Dame-Tsuna… you owe me one."

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

"Look Tsuna! I bought a shirt just like yours!" Yamamoto took out the shirt and shows it to Tsuna who turned red as he saw the words on the shirt.

_I Love Tsuna FOREVER! (Insert a small picture of the mistletoe here)_

"Ya-Yamomoto!" he exclaimed in embarrassment

"Come on, let's wear them! Please!" Yamamoto begs

"Hiiiieee!"

**-END-**

* * *

><p>Finally my suffering had ended! Hahaha! Please do review! ^^<p> 


End file.
